Pamela Halliwell
Pamela Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. She is half cupid-half witch. She is closest to PJ Halliwell, her older sister. She and PJ spend time doing things like going to the mall, play pranks on Wyatt and Chris with magic, and stay up and sleep late on weekends. She, PJ and Parker, her other sister, were once grounded for throwing stinkbombs at their grumpy old neighbor's house. Her best friend is Mackenzie Thompson, who she enjoys spending time with on Saturdays and after school during the week. She also makes homeade braclets with Mackenzie, and they sell them. Pamela was born in 2013, being the age of 8 by the setting of the story in 2020. She is the youngest of three, along with PJ, who is 14, and Parker, who is 13. Relationships Pam is very close to all of her aunts, most noticeably Prue, who teaches her alot about magic and its uses. She is also close to her uncles, along with Cole, who she thinks is really funny. She idolizes her two sisters P.J and Parker, who are both very protective of her. Pamela is close with Henry Jr. who is very close in age to her. Pam's cousins Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, Tamora and Kat even though are much older than her, still enjoy her company. She often goes to Illeana on advice for almost everything, including magic, relationships, family and history, considering she is 671 years old! Her best friend Mackenzie likes to hang out with her and make homeade bracelets with her. Most of all, she is close to her parents, who are her role models. Powers and Abilities *''Basic powers of a Witch'' *'Spell Casting' - The basic ability of a Witch to cast spells *'Potion Making' - The ability to use special ingredients to make magical potions. *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. *''Active Powers'' *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Hydrokinesis' - The ability to create and manipulate water. *Other Powers *'Agility' - The ability to lighten one's body and make him more agile. *'High Resistance' - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. *'Power of Three' - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possesed by the Charmed Ones. *''Cupid Powers'' *'Beaming' - A form of teleportation used by Cupids *'Empathy' - The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them. An Empath can copy others' powers, too. *'Pathokinesis' - The ability to absorb a person's emotions and channel them back into the target, even killing him. Appearance Hair-'Pamela has straight brown hair that reaches down to her waist. She often pins her bangs back to allow her to see. '''Eyes-' Pamela has very light brown eyes with small hints of green in them. '''Wardrobe- Pamela's usually wears very bright and cheery style clothes. She usually wears a pair of pink sneakers, and on fancy occasions a pair of patent leather flats, along with a white gown. Personality Pamela's personality is shy and quiet. She often keeps to herself but is very likable and has many friends. She fears public speaking, and has stage fright. She is easily frightened, and can become hysteric. She cares alot for her family and tends to be very responsible and rarely rebellious. Notes *She is the youngest of the Halliwell children. *Demons tend to go after her because of her size, but later learn that size is no obstacle. *She, like her aunt Piper, has trouble excepting her destiny as a charmed one.